İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Uluslararası Sempozyumu II
thumb|350px|* http://www.uludag.edu.tr/dosyalar/anasayfa/Halklailiskiler/ilahiyat-semp-program.pdf * İsmail Hakkı Bursevi * İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Sempozyumu * İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Sempozyumu *Milletlerarası İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Sempozyumu *İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Uluslararası Sempozyumu II İlki 26-27 Mayıs 2000’de düzenlenen İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Sempozyumu’nun ikincisi Vali yardımcısı Eyüp Sabri Kartal'ın ortaya attığı önerinin Vali Şehabettin Harput tarafından kabulüyle ve Başbakanlık Tanıtma Fonundan alınan maddi destekle 1-3 Kasım 2013 tarihlerinde Bursa’da gerçekleştirildi. Osmanlı alimi, mutasavvıf ve müfessir İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, Bursa Valiliği ve Uludağ Üniversitesi Rektörlüğü’nün ortaklaşa düzenlediği sempozyumla anıldı. Sempozyuma, yurtiçinden ve yurtdışından otuza yakın akademisyen ve araştırmacı katılarak Bursevî’nin hayatı, eserleri ve faaliyetlerine ilişkin bildiriler sundu. Merinos Atatürk Kongre ve Kültür Merkezi Hüdavendigâr Salonu’nda düzenlenen sempozyumun açılışında, Bursa Valisi Münir Karaloğlu ve Rektör Prof. Dr. Kâmil Dilek’in yanı sıra, Diyanet İşleri Başkan Yardımcısı Prof. Dr. H. Kâmil Yılmaz, UÜ İlahiyat Fakültesi Dekanı Prof. Dr. Yaşar Aydınlı, Sempozyum Düzenleme Kurulu Başkanı Doç. Dr. Salih Çift birer konuşma yaptı. Ardından Prof. Dr. Mustafa Kara, “Buhara-Bursa-Bosna” hattını esas alan bir sunumla sempozyumu başlattı. Sempozyumda, Prof. Dr. Yaşar Aydınlı’nın başkanlığında *Bosna-Hersek’ten Kazim Hacimeyliç “İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Bosnalı Şeyhler Üzerindeki Tesiri”, Doç. Dr. Salih Çift “Osmanlı Tasavvufunun Kuşatıcı Siması Olarak İsmail Hakkı Bursevî” başlıklı bildiriler sundu. Başkanlığını Prof. Dr. Erhan Yetik’in yürüttüğü bir oturumda, *Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ali Namlı “Müellifinin Anlatımıyla Rûhu’l-beyân’ın Yazılma Hikâyesi ve Özellikleri”, *Kanada’dan katılan Prof. Dr. Andrew Rippin “Rûh al-bayân and the Scholarly Genealogy of Quranic Exegesis”, *Veysel Kaya “Bursevî’de Akıl ve Aklîlik” ve *Doç. Dr. Zafer Erginli “İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Tarafından İlk Sûfîlere Yapılan Atıfların Tasavvuf Düşüncesi Bakımından Anlamı Üzerine” başlıklı bildirilerini sundu. Prof. Dr. Osman Türer’in başkanlık ettiği oturumda ise, Bursevî’nin “Rûhu’l-beyân” isimli tefsiri irdelendi. Bu bağlamda, *Fransa’dan katılan Prof. Dr. Denis Gril “From Ibn al-Arabî to Ismail Haqqî, According to the Rûh al-bayân”, *Ürdün’den Prof. Dr. Laila Khalifa “Tefsîru Rûhi’l-beyân li İsmâ’îl Hakkî el-Brûsevî beyne cem’ihî li’t-tefâsîri’s-sâbika ve temhîdihî li’t-tefâsîri’l-lâhika”, *Afganistan’dan gelen Prof. Dr.Walizar Jahantab “Menhecu İmâm İsmâil Hakkî el-Brûsevî fî tefsîrihi Rûhu’l-beyân”, *Yrd. Doç. Dr. Murat Yurtsever “Seyyid Muhammed Nâsır ve Subhatü’s-sâlikîn” konusunu ele aldı. Prof. Dr. Mustafa Tahralı’nın başkanlığında gerçekleştirililen oturumda ise *ABD’den gelen Prof. Dr. Jamal E. Elias sözü aldı ve “Bursalı İsmail Hakkı as Commentator: An Examination on the Tafsîr Rûh al-Bayân and the Rûh al-Mathnawî” adlı sunumunu yaptı. * İran’dan katılan Prof. Dr. Tofiq Sobhani “İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Rûhu’l-Mesnevîsi ve Mesnevî Şerhleri Arasındaki Yeri”, *Japonya’dan katılan Prof. Dr. Masataka Takeshita “Ismail Haqqi Bursawi’s Commentary on the Light Verse in his Ruh al-Bayan: An Analysis of Its Sources and Its Place among Sufi Commentaries”, *Doç. Dr. Abdurrezzak Tek “İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Mektupları”, * Kadir Gömbeyaz “Bir Tenkidin Arka Planı: Bursevî’nin Ebeveyn-i Rasûl ve Ebû Tâlib’in Dinî ve Uhrevî Durumu Meselesindeki Görüşü ve Bu Bağlamda Kendisine Yöneltilen Eleştirilerin Sebeplerine Dair Bir İnceleme” isimli bildiriler sundu. Değerlendirme Oturumu’nda Prof. Dr. Yaşar Aydınlı, Prof. Dr. Andrew Rippin, Prof. Dr. Laila Khalifa, Prof. Dr. Mustafa Kara ve Prof. Dr. Mustafa Tahralı söz aldılar. Programın amacına ulaştığını belirten konuşmacılar, İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin eserlerinin ve fikirlerinin daha spesifik bağlamlarda hazırlanacak sempozyumlarla gündemde tutulmasıyla, Bursa’nın ulusal ve uluslararası platformlarda daha ileri düzeyde tanıtılmasına ciddi katkılar sağlanacağına dikkat çekti. İSMAİL HAKKI BURSEVÎ ULUSLARARASI SEMPOZYUMU - II Tarih ve Yer Merinos Atatürk Kongre Kültür Merkezi, Hüdavendigar Salonu BURSA INTERNATIONAL SYMPOSIUM ON ISMAIL HAQQI BURSAWÎ - II PROGRAM / PROGRAMME İSMAİL HAKKI BURSEVÎ ULUSLARARASI SEMPOZYUMU-II 1-3 Kasım 2013 / Bursa / Türkiye (Merinos Atatürk Kongre Kültür Merkezi) DÜZENLEYEN KURUMLAR / ORGANIZERS Bursa Valiliği Uludağ Üniversitesi BAŞKAN / PRESIDENT PROF. DR. Kamil Dilek (Uludağ Üniversitesi Rektörü) DÜZENLEME KURULU DÜZENLEME KURULU BAŞKANI / CHAIRMAN OF THE ORGANIZING COMMITTEE DOÇ. DR. Salih Çift (U.Ü. İlahiyat Fakültesi Öğretim Üyesi) 01DÜZENLEME KURULU / ORGANIZING COMMITTEE *Prof. Dr. Yaşar Aydınlı *Doç. Dr. Salih Çift *Doç. Dr. Abdullah Kartal *Doç. Dr. Abdurrezzak Tek *Yard. Doç. Dr. Murat Yurtsever BİLİM KURULU / SCIENTIFIC COMMITTEE *Prof. Dr. Erhan Yetik *Prof. Dr. Hasan Kâmil Yılmaz *Prof. Dr. Mehmet Demirci *Prof. Dr. Mustafa Kara *Prof. Dr. Mustafa Tahralı *Prof. Dr. Osman Türer *Prof. Dr. Süleyman Uludağ *Yard. Doç. Dr. Süleyman Sayar *Yard. Doç. Dr. Ali Namlı *Hümeyra Uludağ SEMPOZYUM PROGRAMI PROGRAMME (09:30 - 10:30) AÇILIŞ / OPENNING * Protokol Konuşmaları / Protocol Speeches (10:30 - 11:15) *Açılış Tebliği / Keynote Speech *Prof. Dr. Mustafa Kara *Öğle Yemeği / Lunch (11.15 – 13.30) *1 Kasım 2013 Cuma / 1 November 2013 Friday 04(15:00 - 15:30) Ara / Break (13:30 - 15:00) I. OTURUM / SESSION Başkan / Chair : Süleyman Uludağ * “XVII. Asır Azerbaycan’da Tasavvuf ve Tarikatlar” Hanımağa İsmailova * “Osmanlı Tasavvufunun Kuşatıcı Siması Olarak İsmail Hakkı Bursevi” Salih Çift * “The Influence of Ismail Haqqi Bursawi on Bosnian Sheikhs” Kazim Hacimezliç * “The Role of Sufism in the Philosophy of Seventeenth Century Islam” Konul Bunyadzade * 1 Kasım 2013 Cuma / 1 November 2013 Friday * 05(15:30 - 17:00) II. OTURUM / SESSION Başkan / Chair : Erhan Yetik *“Müellifinin Anlatımıyla Rûhu’l-beyân’ın Yazılma Hikayesi ve Özellikleri” Ali Namlı *“Rūh al-bayān and the Scholarly Genealogy of Quranic Exegesis“ Adrew Rippin *“Bursevî’de Akıl ve Aklîlik“ Veysel Kaya *“İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Tarafından İlk Sûfîlere Yapılan Atıfların Tasavvuf Düşüncesi Bakımından Anlamı Üzerine“ Zafer Erginli *1 Kasım 2013 Cuma / 1 November 2013 Friday III. OTURUM / SESSION Başkan / Chair : Osman Türer *“From Ibn al-Arabî to Ismâîl Haqqi, According to the Rûh al-bayân” - Denis Gril *“Seyyid Muhammed Nâsır ve Subhatü’s-sâlikîn’i” Murat Yurtsever Laila Khalifa Walizar Jahantab *2 Kasım 2013 Cumartesi / 2 November 2013 Saturday *(11:00 - 12:45) IV. OTURUM / SESSION Başkan / Chair : Mustafa Tahralı * “Bursalı İsmail Hakki as Commentator: An Examination on the Tefsîr Rûhü’l-beyân and the Rûhü’l-Mesnevî" - Jamal Elias * “Ismail Haqqi Bursawi’s Interpretation of the Sacred Hadith, “I was a Hidden Treasure” - Masataka Takeshita * “İsmail Hakkı Bursevi’nin Rûhü’l-Mesnevîsi ve Mesnevi Şerhleri Arasındaki Yeri” - Tawfiq Subhani *“İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Mektupları” - Abdurrezzak Tek 2 Kasım 2013 Cumartesi / 2 November 2013 Saturday *“Bir Tenkidin Arka Planı: Bursevî’nin Ebeveyn-i Resul ve Ebû Talib’in Dini ve Uhrevi Durumu Meselesindeki Görüşü ve Bu Bağlamda Kendisine Yöneltilen Eleştirilerin Sebeplerine Dair Bir İnceleme” - Kadir Gömbeyaz *Öğle Yemeği / Lunch (12:45 – 14:00)(15:45 – 16:15) Ara / Break (14:00 - 15:45) V. OTURUM / SESSION Başkan / Chair : Mustafa Kara *“Ibn al-Arabî’s Five Divine Presence Reception in the Anatolian and Ottoman World” Victor Palleja de Bustinza *“Rûhu’l-beyân’da Yahudîlik ve Yahudîler” Süleyman Sayar *“Hikmetî Mehmed Efendi ve Terekesi” Ali İhsan Karataş *“İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Tekkesi ve Haziresindeki Mezar Taşları” Hicabi Gülgen *“İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Eserlerinde Derviş Çeyizi ve Celvetiyye Geleneği” Hümeyra Uludağ *2 Kasım 2013 Cumartesi / 2 November 2013 Saturday (16:15 - 17:30) DEĞERLENDİRME OTURUMU / EVALUATION KATILIMCILAR / PARTICIPIANTS *Andrew Rippin *Mustafa Kara *Mustafa Tahralı *Liala Khalifa *Süleyman Uludağ *Abdurrezzak Tek (Bursa) *Ali İhsan Karataş (Bursa) *Ali Namlı (İstanbul) *Andrew Rippin (Kanada) *Denis Gril (Fransa) *Erhan Yetik (Samsun) *Hanımağa İsmailova (Azerbaycan) *Hasan Kâmil Yılmaz (Ankara) *Hicabi Gülgen (Bursa) *Hümeyra Uludağ (İstanbul) *Jamal J. Elias (ABD) *Kadir Gömbeyaz (Bursa) *Kazim Hacımezliç (Bosna Hersek) *Konul Bünyadzade (Azerbaycan) *Liala Khalifa (Ürdün) *Masataka Takeshita (Japonya) *Murat Yurtsever (Bursa) *Mustafa Kara (Bursa) *Mustafa Tahralı (İstanbul) *Osman Türer (Kilis) *Salih Çift (Bursa) *Süleyman Sayar (Bursa) *Süleyman Uludağ (Bursa) *Tawfiq Subhani (İran) *Veysel Kaya (Bursa) *Victor Palleja de Bustinza (İspanya) *Walizar Jahantab (Afganistan) *Yaşar Aydınlı (Bursa) *Zafer Erginli (Rize) 2 Kasım 2013 Cumartesi / 2 November 2013 Saturday Değerlendirmeler Osmanlı alimleri arasında eserlerinin çokluğu ile tanınan İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Hazretleri, ikincisi düzenlenen sempozyumla anıldı. Bursa Valiliği ve Uludağ Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi’nin Merinos Atatürk Kongre ve Kültür Merkezi’nde ortaklaşa düzenlediği '2. Uluslararası İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Sempozyumu'na, Vali Münir Karaloğlu, Diyanet İşleri Başkan Yardımcısı Hasan Kamil Yılmaz, Büyükşehir Belediye Başkan Vekili Atilla Ödünç, UÜ Rektörü Prof. Dr. Kamil Dilek, Bursa Müftüsü Prof. Dr. Mehmet Emin Ay, dünyanın bir çok ülkesinden akademisyenler ve davetliler katıldı. Büyük İslam alimi İsmail Hakkı Bursevi’yi anmak için düzenlenen uluslararası sempozyum hakkında bilgi veren Düzenleme Kurulu Başkanı Doç. Dr. Salih Çift, İsmail Hakkı Bursevi’nin tek başına bütün bir Osmanlı düşüncesini temsil edebilecek güçte bir mütefekkir olduğunu ifade etti. Bu düşünceden yola çıkarak, bu kuşatıcılığı aktaracak bir organizasyon yaptıklarını dile getirdi. YILMAZ: BİZ BURSEVİ’Yİ KONUŞTUKÇA, O BİZİ DÜNYAYA HAYKIRIYOR Diyanet İşleri Başkan Yardımcısı Hasan Kamil Yılmaz ise şöyle konuştu: “İnsanlar vardır memleketleri ile milletleri ile övünürler. İnsanlar vardır, memleketleri, şehirleri ve milletleri onlarla övünür. Bursevi bunlardan biridir. 2007 yılı UNESCO tarafından Mevlana yılı olarak kutlanmıştı. O zaman biz güya Mevlana’yı tanıtıyorduk ama belki aslında Mevlana bizi yani Türkiye’yi dünyaya anlatıyordu. Aslında Bursevi’yi konuştukça aslında Bursevi bizi, Bursa’yı, Türk ve İslam kültürünü dünyaya haykırıyor demektir.” Vali Münir Karaloğlu da bazı insanların kandil gibi etrafına ışık saçtığını, kutup yıldızı gibi yön bulunmasına yardımcı olduğunu belirterek, “İnsanlar vardır bahri ummanlar gibi mana denizinde inci mercan çıkarırlar. Hayatını gönül fukuhatına adamış İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Hazretleri de bu coğrafyanın yetiştirdiği mutasavvıflardan birisidir.” diye konuştu. KARA: AMERİKA’DAN BURSEVİ’NİN KABRİNİ ZİYARET ETMEYE GELİYORLAR Sempozyumun açılış tebliğini sunan Prof. Dr. Mustafa Kara, 10 sene önce başından geçen bir olayı anlattı. Amerika’dan bir grubun Bursa’ya geldiğini, ellerinde İsmail Hakkı Bursevi’nin bir kitabını gösterdiklerini ifade eden Kara, şunları dile getirdi: “Aslında kitabın yazarı Abdullah Bosnevi ama zuhulen İsmail Hakkı Bursevi yazılmış. Onlar da kalkmışlar Amerika’dan, bu kitabını okudukları kişinin kabrini ziyaret etmeye gelmişler. Müslüman değiller. Ama kitabını okudukları bir adamın kabrini ziyaret etmek için Amerika’dan kalkıp Bursa’ya geliyorlar. Ey hala Bursevi’nin kabrini ziyaret etmeyenler, hala Molla Fenari’nin kabrini bilmeyenler, selam olsun.” Dış linkler Dosya:İlahiyat-semp-program.pdf